videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario: Tale of the Star Guardians
Super Mario: Tale of the Star Guardians is a Mario RPG. However, it is not part of either Mario RPG sub-series, but uses its own unique formula similar to Super Mario RPG. Story The game begins one day at Peach's castle, where Mario and Peach are enjoying some cake together. Everyone at the castle is having fun, and it seems nothing can go wrong. Suddenly, Bowser swoops in to kidnap Peach, and Mario heads off to Bowser's Castle to save her. Fighting his way through waves of Goombas, the red hero eventually makes his way to Bowser and defeats him in battle. However, the reunion is soon interrupted by a mysterious fellow in a purple robe. The figure introduces himself as Lord Merloc, soon-to-be ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, before blasting Mario with a bolt of lightning and sending him flying out of the castle. Mario wakes up in his own house, where Toad says he was found on Outlook Hill and brought back to his house to rest. At first, Mario wants to head right back to Bowser's Castle, but Toad says that the bridge from Outlook Hill to Bowser's Castle was destroyed. Toad then advises Mario to head to Toad Town for answers, as an odd fellow had appeared there recently who might be linked to this. Mario heads for Toad Town via Mushroom Way and eventually meets the figure Toad had mentioned. He says his name is Merlux, a member of the same magical tribe as Merloc. However, before he can say more, he is robbed of his magic staff by a bandit named Kid Koopa. Mario and Merlux chase down and defeat Kid Koopa, and he flees to Wonder Woods, claiming he heard of a large star there. Mysteriously, Merlux says that they should go there and see if the star is real, and Mario agrees. Getting a ride from a Shy Guy, Mario and Merlux soon find that Wonder Woods is overgrown with Piranha Plants. They take down the Piranha plants and their leader Don Piranha before finding a bright green star. Merlux reveals his now-confirmed suspicions; the star is one of the Star Guardians, seven beings who watch over the Mushroom Kingdom, sealed away by Merloc's magic. The only solution, of course, is to rescue the other six Star Guardians and use their power to defeat Merloc. Mario and Merlux arrive back in Toad Town and explore the town for clues, eventually stumbling upon an announcement by famous archaeologist Montybank. He has recently located the ancient Rumble Tumble Ruins, said to hide a long-lost treasure, and is looking for volunteers to join him on an expedition. Mario eagerly volunteers, realizing that the treasure could be one of the Star Guardians. They venture through the Pipedown Caverns to Ancient Outpost and spot a Yoshi egg about to be swooped up by a Klepto, but Mario and Merlux fight it off. Just then, the egg hatches into a Yoshi Kid, who gratefully joins Mario on his quest. Despite Montybank's cowardice, Mario and co eventually reach the bottom of Rumble Tumble Ruins, face off with the mummified pharaoh Rumbleses, and find the second Star Guardian. Escaping from the ruins, Mario and the gang eventually return to Toad Town, where they face off with Kid Koopa again. Upon his escape, he lets another clue slip: the Shy Guys of Shyville have found an odd-looking star deep in their mines. Of course, Merlux realizes that this is likely the location of the next Star Guardian, and they take the train over . . . only to find all of Shyville has been taken over by Bandits. Mario and co temporarily hold off the Bandit invasion, but Sheriff Dusty reveals that the Bandits have been hiding out in a local mine, and none of the Shy Guys have been able to find a way in. Fortunately, Mario stumbles on an unlikely ally–Bowser, attempting to gather his minions and plot revenge. With the added muscle of their new team member, the gang forgoes the secret entrance and busts into the mines, taking down the Bandit invasion for good while snagging the third Star Guardian. Upon taking the time to ask Merlux of his actual goal, Bowser tells everyone how a star crashed into the airship he was using to escape. Based on his view from the Koopa Clown Car, the airship crashed in the ocean near Surfshine Cove.